1. Field
The invention is in the field of methods and devices for winterizing inboard boat motors which have stern outdrive units, and for flushing the cooling systems of such boat motors as well as flushing the cooling sytems of outboard boat motors.
2. State of the Art
There are a large number of boats in use today which have inboard motors coupled to stern outdrive units. Many of these boats are located in climates where they are stored out of water and in freezing weather during the winter. These boats usually operate in fresh water and their cooling systems circulate water from the body of water in which they are operating. The water is drawn into the cooling system from a portion of the outdrive that is normally under water. These boats present a problem in winterizing, because it is difficult to drain such motors and, when drained, the interior of the cooling system tends to rust. Moreover, moving parts, such as the water pump, tend to bind. There has been no way to economically and easily fill these cooling systems with antifreeze for winter storage.
It is also desirable in some circumstances to be able to flush the engine cooling system with a chemical flush or merely with cold water. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to be able to run a boat motor while the boat is out of the water. This is usually the case when work is being done on the motor, such as when the motor is being tuned up. In the past, small outboard motors have been placed in 50 gallon drums of cool water and run therein for a period of time. However, there has been no satisfactory way to operate larger outboard motors or inboard motors with outdrives when the boats are out of the water.